


Surprise Hugs From Behind

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Warm hugs on a cool day.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Surprise Hugs From Behind

Hermione sat in her favorite reading chair by the window. The colorful leaves on the limbs of the tree outside waved to her in the autumn breeze. The grey clouds swirling in the sky added to the sense of crispness she imagined bit through on the wind.

She pulled the fluffy blanket tighter around her petite frame, thankful for the warmth of the roaring fireplace in the cozy cottage.

A pair of strong, scarred arms came from behind, crossing her chest. Fred’s breath ghosted across her skin and his warm lips pressed against her neck, sending her heart a flutter.


End file.
